Runaway
by Nechangi
Summary: After confessing his feelings to Kaitou KID Shinichi was going to go home and wait until the thief turned him down, but deep inside he panics at the thought and suddenly finds himself at an airport, unable to do anything else but run. KaiShin/ShinKai.
1. Acquiring Bravery

A/N; A three piece story, that will be updated in five days, unless I forget, but probably not.

Warnings;  
Strange english, OOCness

Uploaded; 2012-10-23  
Chapter rating: T  
Words: 2,700

* * *

**Runaway**

* * *

**Chap.1  
Acquiring Bravery **

A challenge from Jirokichi; a heist like any other, or that was how Kaito saw it, but little did he know that there were more to everything than what he knew. The Ruby of Fire, newly found in an excavated temple was his target. The challenge had a two days preparations-time and he had already replied with a note telling everyone that he would be there, but once he stood in the crowds in the dark summer evening he didn't know how to get inside. He knew that the ruby had exchanged hands multiple times so that it always was on the move, ranging from Mouri Ran and Suzuki Sonoko to Nakamori and a few officers, but he'd been able to follow it, knowing that Hakuba was the proud owner of a special valuable item at the moment and knowing that said half-Brit was inside the building.

The security was unusually hard, where everyone was pinched, and only two officers were allowed inside. All communications went over the headset, and as of what he'd heard, every officer would stop and stand still if the communications were broken, which would make him found out as soon as he moved.  
Kaito frowned, knowing that he was left with only one other choice. He pickpocketed a young man in the crowd and made a call.  
"Hi, Sonoko," he said in a calm voice, "is there any way that I could join you in meeting KID?"  
"Shinichi-kun? What number are you calling from?" the blonde woman asked in return.  
"I forgot to recharge the batteries in mine so I got to borrow a phone."  
"Oh? And what made you change your mind about attending the heist?"  
"Yea, well. I was bored, and thought that I might catch a thief so that you get to see his face. That's what you want, right?"  
"I'm coming down to get you!" she replied happily and Kaito smiled, returned the phone to its owner, flattened out his wild hair and placed lenses in his eyes. He turned his head to see a young woman staring at him with a suspicious frown so he winked at her while holding a finger to his lips. She gaped and then giggled, knowing who he was, but wasn't aware that he didn't have a mask over his face.

Sonoko exited the building and Kaito made his way to the frontlines, getting his cheek pinched and passed the police barrier. Reporters immediately attacked him with questions about cases, why he was there and if he was going to show up again. He answered their questions perfectly, but was suddenly struck by something hard in the back of his head. He fell to the ground and stared at a soccer ball, rolling a few metres ahead of him, fearfully realising who the perpetrator must've been as it deflated.

"Ten minutes left until Kaitou KID will show," a voice stated behind him while he got up and turned around, seeing a taskforce member in riot gear.  
"Did you just kick a ball at my head?" he asked angrily and the person chuckled, while the crowd had gone completely silent, only watching the display on the gigantic screen that some TV-company had seen fit to hang up.  
"What if I did?" the person asked and pulled of the helmet, revealing another Kudou Shinichi, "I hardly think it matters. I did kick a soccer ball at myself, didn't I?"  
"Oh, this is too good," Kaito smirked and knew exactly how to play things. "So you show up after me? And pretend to be me? Good strategy, KID, but," the thief pulled in his own cheek, "I'm not the one wearing a mask."

"So that's how it's going to be?" the detective smirked. "I know for a fact that you can make a special mask that can withstand the pinch-test," Shinichi lied, aware that the thief looked like him, and pulled in his own cheek, "so how do we do this? Just go to the police station both of us? Or…" The detective pulled up a pair of cuffs with a smile while the thief frowned.  
"What are you playing at KID?" Kaito asked in suspicion, realising that the detective must've been in on the heist the entire time.  
"Fact;" the detective said as he pointed towards Kaito with the cuffs in hand, "if you are the real Kudou Shinichi, then I, by default, must be KID. So you have to come and catch me as a detective. Now; if I'm Kudou Shinichi _you_ must be KID," Shinichi pulled up a red ruby and held it in his other hand, "and I have your target, so it doesn't matter who the real Kudou Shinichi is, you have to come to me anyway. So, here kitty-kitty-kitty."  
"Why do you want me near you, KID?"  
"Fine, how about a bet?" the detective began again and pocketed the jewel, "I bet that I can keep the ruby out of your reach for tonight." Shinichi suddenly ran inside the heist building and Kaito blinked, while all eyes turned to him.  
"Well, this just got weird," he muttered and ran after the detective, wondering why none of the taskforce were chasing him and Meitantei, but quickly figured that there must be a trap of some kind inside the building, even though he hadn't seen anything when he surveyed the officers through the cameras.

Following the detective up the stairs he wondered why his Meitantei had decided to never attend his heists and then suddenly showed up without a warning. They had had a sort of agreement as Tantei-kun and KID, but he didn't know if that silent agreement was still active now that the Hensei Holmes was back. Kaito chased him up the stairs and when he got to the roof he watched how the detective swished past him on his skateboard, which the thief had no idea where he'd gotten.

Kaito gaped as the detective jumped over the railing with the help of a plank and then ran after him, extending the glider when he jumped off. Kaito watched how he struck the roof of the other building and picked up the skateboard as he ran into the stairwell. After he landed Kaito followed inside and tied a rope on the railing, throwing it over the edge and then slid down along it. He caught up to the detective just as he ran into a corridor; a hotel Kaito knew, and the thief followed his target into the building, watching how a young woman in headphones walked out from a room, dragging a suitcase behind herself and never sent a glance back. The detective grabbed into the door just as it was about to close and disappeared into the room. Kaito immediately shot a card into the spring of the door, making it unable to lock and then pulled it open, seeing the detective in the small hotel room, opening the door to the balcony, and Kaito smirked, knowing that he'd won.

"The gap between the balconies are five metres towards the sides and three metres down, and if you are unsuccessful in grabbing into the balcony on the floor below, you will fall to your death," Kaito stated while slowly making his way to the middle of the room, seeing the detective tense up and close the door again.  
"I won; there's no other way out of this room other than past me," the thief quickly sent the room a glance to make sure that it didn't contain anyone else and then watched the detective turn around with a confident smile, despite uneasiness flickering through his eyes. Kaito smiled, hoping that the detective could answer a few questions that he had for him.  
"No, KID," Shinichi's lips twitched towards a nervous smile, "there's something you've overlooked." Kaito narrowed his eyes in suspicion, but was suddenly shocked when the lights went out and he became restrained. He fought with every ounce of power, but whatever contained him refused to release and then the lights came back, revealing the detective with a remote in his hands and the thief wrapped in thin strings running to the ceiling.

"Oh, KID-KID-KID," Shinichi smirked and began to circle the thief, "you knew the length of the gaps between the balconies, but not the wallpaper of the room. Too bad for you." Kaito looked around while the other teenager forced his arms behind his back and then taped up his fingers with duct tape so that he had no chance to escape.

"The wallpapers are a light-ish yellow and they have no pattern. You placed the wires all over the walls so that it looked like a pattern and then stood by the door to the balcony, which was the only place where you were safe from the trap," Kaito sighed, frustrated that he had overlooked that detail, knowing fully well what the wallpapers looked like.  
"And you didn't think it was odd that a woman was leaving during the evening, when the check out usually is around noon?"  
"It happens," Kaito stated and tilted his head down, so that his face would be shadowed when Shinichi walked around him to face him, but to Kaito's surprise the detective didn't tear off his disguise, and only sat down in an armchair to stare at his victim. What was most unexpected was that the detective seemed to be worried and nervous, not proud over his achievement and calling the police to come and drag the thief away.

"What happens now?" Kaito asked while meeting the detective's sharp gaze that seemed to be able to see into his soul and heart. There was silence for a while before Shinichi answered.  
"Now, I should call the police, reveal your identity and become even more famous than I already am," he confessed emotionlessly and Kaito began to sweat from the calculating eyes that fixed him; his Tantei-kun had never been that way. He always showed emotion, whether it was frustration, excitement from the challenge or anger from the defeat, but the Tantei-kun, no, _the Meitantei_that was sitting before him showed nothing; he only seemed to be in deep thought.  
"But you're not moving," Kaito commented after a while of staring, waking the detective from his own musings.  
"Yea, you're right," he mumbled and stood up, suddenly looking nervous again, but Kaito didn't have time to worry about his detective's strange behaviour and only tried to buy some time so that Jii could come and save him.

"Tantei-kun," Kaito began and used the old name, in hope that the detective might release him and asked a question that he honestly wanted an answer to, "why did you stop coming to my heists once you returned?"  
"Something happened that I needed to deal with, and Kudou Shinichi isn't interested in thieves, never was," Shinichi confessed.  
"Oh, come on! Things like that can change; people change. You have no idea how bored I've been! I thought that once Tantei-kun disappeared and my Meitantei reappeared I would have such trilling heists! And instead you deprived me of everything. Then you shows up and actually catches me. I don't understand; I thought you enjoyed the games we played..." Kaito finished with a sad sigh, tilting his head down as the detective now was dangerously close.  
"I did, and do," Shinichi began and tried to swallow the nervous lump in his throat, "but as I said; something happened. Something that I needed to deal with first."  
"What happened?" Kaito asked curiously and threw a glance up at the detective.  
"I realised some things, and was forced to make a choice, a very important choice. And that choice brought us here, because I decided-," Shinichi interrupted himself and reached for every single strand of courage he had inside him while Kaito looked up in curiosity, wondering where things were going. A hand under his chin that forced him to meet Shinichi's eyes made him panic slightly, but the detective's eyes held a calming warmth; he didn't seem like he would turn him in.  
"I decided that happiness outweighs law," the detective confessed in a whisper and then closed the distance between their lips.

The thief blinked confused, feeling gentle lips move over his own, and then felt how his cheeks began to burn as he slowly realised what was happening. When Shinichi met no resistance or complaints from the thief he cupped his face with both hands and kissed him more fiercely, knowing that it could be the chock that made KID not fight against him, but at that moment it didn't matter, not as long as he got to kiss him at least once.

Kaito shivered from the pleasurable heat that sparked though him from the detective's kiss and noticed with mild fascination that he didn't mind it, he actually liked it, liked it a lot. The kiss lasted for a little while before the detective pulled away, flushed from embarrassment, with unsteady breathing and panic fitting through his eyes.  
"Your assistant's on his way, right?" Shinichi asked with a quiet whisper and Kaito nodded while watching how the ruby was placed inside his inner pocket.  
"Yes," he mumbled and the detective suddenly made his way to the door, leaving Kaito behind before he had time to reply to the obvious confession.

Kaito's head was in a confused mess, making him stare into the wall, gaping like an evil sea-monster. His ego was laughing wildly, fuelled by the fact that he'd made a detective fall in love with him, and not just any detective; a _male_ detective. And not just any male detective; it was the Hensei Holmes, Kudou Shinichi, the only one who he could truly match wits with, the only one that could see through his tricks and predict his movements; his harshest critic. His illogical side was in an uproar, wondering why the hell his heart was beating so fast and why he was feeling so happy, obsessing over the fact that he didn't get turned on by men, and that he didn't have any gay tendencies, if those kinds of things even existed. The logical part urged him to try a relation with the detective, since he hadn't minded the kiss and since Meitantei knew his criminal secret, unlike Aoko; Meitantei was a good choice. His body urged him to hunt down the detective and pin him down in order to punish him until he begged for mercy. Kaito blinked confused, suddenly realising that the detective had stolen his first real kiss, and then began laughing, knowing that he really needed to think things through before he answered to Meitantei's confession.

Shinichi went from train to train in a daze, not really seeing where he was going and blinked confused when he found himself on an airport. He turned around to leave, but was unable to take a single step away. He stood there for a while, examining the strange feeling in his stomach that seemed to pull him towards the reception. Shinichi braced himself and took a step, spinning around on one foot and then headed for the reception, losing the war against his own body.

"Hi," he said to the smiling woman, "I'd like to go on the first plane out of Japan." She observed him suspiciously and then checked her computers.  
"We have a plane to Paris, France, leaving in thirty minutes, with seats available in first class," she informed him and he nodded.  
"I'll take that," Shinichi handed over his passport and paid for the ticket, suddenly struck by the fact that he was running away.  
"Do you have any luggage or handbags?"  
"No, nothing," he confessed and wondered why his flight response was so strong.

He stared at the exit after he'd paid, trying to fight his instincts, but directly lost the war and quickly ran to the boarding area, wondering why he even had his passport on him, and remembered that he'd only grabbed it in haste while he ran on his way to the door, late for the heist, but why had he grabbed it in the first place? -That made no sense!

* * *

A/N; The taskforce didn't chase them because everyone knew that Shinichi didn't have the real ruby, and thought that Hakuba had the real one. I'm aware that it isn't that easy to get in and out of Europe.


	2. Completing Discovery

A/N; Aw, Fanfiction, why are you fighting with me?  
Thank you for all the lovely reviews! I hope you'll enjoy the next part too!

Warnings;  
Strange english, OOCness

Uploaded; 2012-10-28  
Chapter rating: T  
Words: 3,100

* * *

**Chap. 2  
Completing Discovery**

On the plane Shinichi didn't have a lot of time to think after the engines started and made him fall into a deep sleep, exhausted from being nervous the entire day, but knowing that he had to confess. The only thing as to why he'd gone to the airport on instinct that he could come up with was that it lay in his genes since both of his parents always ran away from things, disguising it as travel. While Shinichi slept on his way to France Kaito lay in his bed after a failed heist, since the ruby that he'd been chasing was a replica and he had no idea where the real one was. He had tried to find it, but had been forced to give up after a couple of hours and in the end just tried to sort out his feelings. Kaito blushed while he thought back on the memory of the kiss, deciding that he must indeed be gay, but he couldn't be certain since he had nothing to compare to; what if that was how he felt when anyone kissed him on his lips? And not just his Meitantei? Slowly, he drifted off into sleep, filled with nothing but sinful dreams about his favourite critic.

Little did he know that after the clock struck twelve Sonoko pulled up a red ruby from her handbag and gave it back to her uncle, disappointed that the thief hadn't stolen her and the ruby.

* * *

Aoko noticed that Kaito was unusually quiet during their walk to school and seemed to be in deep thought, but the slight blush on his cheeks made her suspicious of _what_ he was thinking about.

"Kaito?" she asked and he twitched, like he'd forgotten that she was actually there, "is something wrong?" She received a blank look from the magician before he gave her a silly grin and seemed to become more like his old self.  
"I-, I have a question for you," he said and scratched his cheek like he always did when he got nervous, "could I kiss you?" It took her a moment to register what he'd said and she then blushed, but her friend looked at her with sincere eyes, so it hadn't been a joke or some kind of mockery.  
"Kiss me?" she asked confused.  
"I think I'm gay," Kaito suddenly confessed, which made her stop and laugh.  
"Kaito, there's no way that you're gay! Where did you even get that idea from?"  
"Someone kissed me last night, and I liked it, but I don't know if that's how I feel when I kiss anyone or if it's just specific for him, that's why I'm asking you, my bestest friend," Kaito grinned and added a bit of childishness on the last words, but Aoko only shook her head.  
"No way, Kaito," she muttered and continued on their walk.  
"Oh, okay," the magician frowned, "I'll just have to ask someone else." Aoko blinked at him, but grew a bit angry at the fact that he was actually serious.

* * *

"Oi! Hakuba!" Kaito called out as they came along the school wall and the half-Brit stopped, turned around and stared at the trouble that was running towards him.  
"What do you wan-," the detective was suddenly cut off and tensed while his brain halted for a moment, wondering what was happening. Aoko could only gape at the display that took place in front of her, unable to understand why Kaito was giving Hakuba a seemingly passionate kiss. The magician was forcefully pushed up against the wall by a glaring detective, radiating with anger, and Kaito squirmed, suddenly realising that Hakuba was much stronger than what he seemed to be.

"_What the bloody hell are you doing, you thief?!"_ the blonde roared and Kaito swallowed nervously; he'd never seen the half-Brit angry before, and it was scarier than what he'd thought it would be.  
"It was just a kiss," Kaito gave him an innocent look, which only seemed to fuel the detective's anger.  
"Hakuba," Aoko cut in as she ran up to them, before the detective had time to yell, and Hakuba gave her his attention, "I'm sorry. He was actually asking if I would agree to a kiss before he attacked you. I don't know what's wrong with him, but he's not himself."

Hakuba studied the indigo eyes in front of him and then released the magician as he regained self-control.  
"He's not drugged, or high," he muttered and rubbed his lips on his sleeve, trying to get away the feeling of the kiss, "why did you kiss me, Kuroba?" The detective suddenly tensed as a thought came to him and he quickly continued with a small bow and a blush covering his cheeks. "I'm sorry for my inappropriate reaction; if that was a confession I have to turn you down; I'm not gay, or interested in criminals."  
"Ah, sorry about the kiss," Kaito grinned and rubbed his neck, ignoring the remark the detective gave him, "I knew that you wouldn't agree to give me one, so I decided to take one before you understood what I was doing, you know, since you're a detective." Hakuba narrowed his eyes, showing that the magician was out on thin ice and should tread carefully.  
"But I didn't feel anything," Kaito frowned, "nothing at all... I thought I would feel something from the kiss, but nothing." The thief was obviously awestruck by his revelation and Hakuba wasn't sure if he'd have to deem him insane or not. "I guess that I'm not gay..."

"BaKaito," Aoko growled in irritation, "you're not gay!"  
"But how do you know?!" Kaito continued and Hakuba sighed, realising that he'd been a test to the thief. "I obviously don't react to Hakuba, so it isn't some kind of detective-fetish," the blonde couldn't help but to tense at the strange phrasing and wonder what was going on; was the thief in love with a detective? Who? Kudou Shinichi?  
"I don't know if I feel anything when I kiss a girl. And since every guy is completely fascinated by Akako, I can't imagine that there's not a single girl in school that wouldn't agree to a kiss, I _am_ kind of handsome. I'll try the magicians' club first; they like magic, and I'm a master! Maybe I can trade a trick for a kiss?" Kaito frowned for a moment and then nodded, but before he had time to run away Aoko grabbed into his arm.  
"Okay, you can kiss me," she stated with burning cheeks and Hakuba raised an eyebrow, too curious to leave them alone, "I can't have you running around school acting like a maniac."

"Thank you, Aoko!" Kaito smiled and then stood in front of her, placing a hand underneath her chin and lifted her gaze to meet with his. Aoko noted that he seemed like a completely different person; older and more mature, before she felt his lips against her own. She blushed and closed her eyes, feeling her heart beat in her chest while her secret love gave her the gentlest of kisses and it ended too fast for her to like, but when Kaito frowned and thought about the kiss she got worried.

"So? Are you gay?" she asked and Kaito hummed while drawing a hand through his hair. He blinked a few times as he compared the feelings; he had felt _something_ when he kissed Aoko, but nothing as strong as when Shinichi had done the same thing to him, and just thinking about Shinichi made his heart beat faster.  
"I'm gay, and have to respond to my future boyfriend's confession." Kaito grinned, but didn't miss Aoko's horrified look, "what? You're not a homophobe, are you?"  
"What? No, I'm not," she said a bit shaky and stared at him in shock, realising that her love was one-sided and probably always had, even the times that she'd been having the feeling that Kaito loved her back, "as long as you're happy." The sentence was heavier to say that what she'd thought it would be.

"Thank you, Aoko. It means a lot to hear you say that," he gave her a hug, seeing the pain she was in and continued while whispering in her ear, "I'm sorry, but it could never have been you and I. I was always hoping that you would fall in love with someone else."  
"So you knew?" she mumbled and felt her heart constrict.  
"No, I was never certain, but you just told me," he said in a hushed voice and then released her, giving her a smile and then smacked the frozen detective's shoulder, making him come to life.

"A detective confessed to _you_? Was it Kudou Shinichi?" Hakuba asked and stared at him in shock, knowing that it was the Hensei Holmes that had been pulling the strings the evening before. Kaito chuckled without answering and waved as he continued towards the gates, "you're gay?"  
"Guilty!~" he sang, just to make the half-Brit even more uncomfortable and then laughed while he made his way into the school grounds, nodding a greeting to a gaping classmate that had seen the scene. Kaito started humming, happy that it was the last day of school before the summer and that he'd sorted out his feelings and come to a conclusion, however, little did he know that the detective was currently awakened as the wheels of the plane touched the French ground at Charles de Gaulle Airport.

* * *

Shinichi yawned, deciding to do some shopping and eat breakfast before taking the next plane, and after a quick ride on the metro he found himself in the inner city, eating outdoors at a small café and eavesdropping on a French couple, enjoying the fact that he didn't understand a word of what they were saying.

Sunlight was warming him, he had a large cup of coffee in his hands, food in his stomach, there were no reporters anywhere and no one recognised his face, he knew that he had at least a day's head start if the thief would even follow him, so his day was perfect, but unfortunately, Kudou Shinichi never had a perfect day, so when a fearful call filled the air he wasn't surprised, and only jolted his head in the direction of the noise, seeing a young woman collapsed on the pavement a couple of metres behind him while a man sat by her side trying to understand what was wrong with her.

The detective ran to the woman's side, seeing the pleading gaze she gave him and examined her trembling fingers, immediately seeing that she was in a bad shape. He registered the redness of her eyes, the sweat that was drifting over her forehead, her swollen lips, the difficulty she had at breathing, her rabid, weak pulse, the bluish fingernails and then wiped away the red lipstick that covered her lips, seeing the same kind of blue colour.

"Vous êtes un docteur?" the man quickly asked and Shinichi blinked, only registering the word 'docteur'.  
"Non, détective," he answered, using one of the few words he knew in French and then continued in English, "call an ambulance!" The man seemed to lose hope, but Shinichi paid him no mind as he ran into the café, taking the milk from the refrigerator and immediately returned to the woman, lifted up her body into a seated position and then made her drink it.  
"You have ammoniac poisoning," he explained to her in English, "you've been exposed to it both in form of liquid and gas, and you must've just ingested a large dose."

The sound of an ambulance made him smile, and he knew that they could take better care of her than he could. As soon as a man from the ambulance showed up he quickly told him what he thought it was, showing her symptoms and what he'd done. The man had nodded while two others placed her on a stretcher, praising him for his quick actions. Shinichi smiled; that was as perfect as his day could ever get, at least no one had died and he got back to drinking his coffee after leaving his name and watching the ambulance disappear down the street, waiting for a call from the police to come to an interrogation.

He finished his breakfast and went shopping; first for a simple suitcase, then for clothing, a towel, a toothbrush, and anything that he would need to stay clean and presentable before he made his way to the police station to tell his side of the story. He quickly solved the case when he was held in the same room as the woman's family and then told the police what was going on inside the interrogation room. After the chief had made a call to Japan and checked that he really was who he claimed to be he was released and immediately made his way back to the airport after turning off his phone.

* * *

Kaito was quiet all day, thinking about the kiss Shinichi had given him and examined the feelings that flared up when he thought about it. All the time he'd been watching the detective after his return, anticipating him on the heist, and then the disappointment he'd felt when his Meitantei hadn't shown up reminded him that he might've been in love for quite some time. The anger that came from nowhere after being left alone a second time, the frustration he'd felt when he'd watched the detective go on a date with Mouri-chan. Kaito could trace his feelings back for months, but being unable to remember the exact feelings so far back and wondered if he'd been in love with Tantei-kun, or if he'd fallen when the detective had become Meitantei again.

When the bell rang for the end of school the class and the teacher were both worried about him and nervous that it might be a trick of some kind, but the only thing that happened was that the magician took his satchel, yelled a 'bye' and jumped out through the window, heading for the Kudou Mansion.

He waited inside the large house, snickered at the mess of books that was covering the desk and examined an open one, recognizing it as one of Meitantei's beloved Sherlock Holmes' novels. He waited and then decided to call by using the phone in the house. He dialled Meitantei's number, but only received the voicemail, so he called the Mouri-girl.

"Hello, Neechan!" he said in the Osakan detective's voice, "Kudou's not answering, do ya' know where he is?"  
"No," she muttered and sighed, "he didn't even come to school today to say farewell to the class. He just disappeared, like he used to do before the Black Organization was caught... I wonder if he's in trouble..."  
"No worries, Neechan. If Kudou was in trouble I'd know about it. I'll see ya' around, bye!" Kaito frowned and dialled Tantei-han's number, snickering at the fact that Mouri-chan hadn't discovered that 'Hattori' had called from 'Shinichi's' house.

"Hattori!" he said in Ran's voice, "Shinichi's gone again, do you know where he is?"  
"Haah? Kudou disappeared?" the detective hummed in the phone.  
"Is he in trouble?"  
"Naah, he'll be fine an' he'll probably show up sooner or later!" Tantei-han seemed cheery, but Kaito could hear the suspicion in his voice as his mind was working up scenarios of what might be going on.  
"Okay, but tell him to stop disappearing if he shows up. Bye!" Kaito hung up with an irritated scowl and dialled the next number, hearing the voice of a little girl answer.

"Hi, Ai-chan!" he called out in Ran's voice, "is the professor there?"  
"Yes," she said in a bored tone and he could hear her steps as she walked over the floor and then handed the phone to the professor.  
"Agasa-hakase! Have you heard anything from Shinichi?" Kaito asked as soon as the man had answered, "he disappeared again!"  
"Shinichi-kun is gone?" the professor asked in shock, and from what Kaito could tell it was genuine.  
"Tell the stupid Holmes-geek to stop disappearing! It's too worrisome... Oh, and have you heard anything from Conan-kun?"  
"I'll tell him the moment I see him! And no, I think Ai-chan talked with him a couple of days ago, but I haven't heard anything."  
"Oh, that's too bad, well then, I have to call Hattori and ask,"  
"Wait, Ai-kun wants to talk to you!"

"Oh, okay," Kaito yawned while he heard how the little girl, who he knew wasn't a little girl, took the phone and then walked away from the professor. He heard a clatter and then she began talking.  
"So he confessed to you last night?" she asked with a smile and he frowned, unaware that the child was holding a binocular in her hands and was staring at him, "and now you can't find him?"  
"Confessed? No, he didn't," Kaito said in the female voice and heard laughter in the phone.  
"I was the one who walked out of that hotel room, so of course I knew that he was going to confess to you!" Haibara grinned and watched how the thief held the phone away from his ear and stared at it in disbelief.  
"I see you," she whispered once he placed the phone to his ear again, "in the reflection of the mirror through the window." Kaito spun around and located the large mirror and sighed.

"Okay, fine," he said in his normal voice, "do you know where he is? I do have a confession to respond to."  
"No, I don't know where he's hiding, but I guess that you'll just have to find him. He might have seen something suspicious and decided to follow, that's how he got in trouble with the BO, but he should've contacted someone if he was in trouble. For example, the professor to say that no one should look for him and so on."  
"Thank you for that information, Haibara-chan," Kaito said quickly, "I have to go and track down a detective. Never get one of those, they're worse than kittens; always running around and getting in trouble-."  
"Or he got in trouble and was killed, so we're only waiting for his dead body to be found," Haibara stated coldly and made the thief pale, "a lacerated corpse in a ditch somewhere, so scavenged that he's barely unidentifiable and-."  
"I don't want to hear that! You're evil!" Kaito hung up and felt an ice-cold shiver run along his spine.

After he made his way home he hacked into the police database, looked at the tapes from last night and then began tracing the detective. As soon as Shinichi disappeared from the cameras at the hotel entrance Kaito hacked into the cameras on the streets and kept following the detective all the way to the train, where he then saw that Shinichi had paid for a ticket with a credit card. Smiling, Kaito began the difficult task of finding his detective.

* * *

A/N; I do hope that the French is correct... If it isn't; tell me and I'll change it ^^  
I really don't know anything about ammoniac poisoning... I just took ALL the symptoms XD

Hahaha.. Nowadays I really love Haibara...

* * *

**Answer to guest review; Rowand**  
Hahaha! Thank you for the kind words!  
Indeed, it's kind of weird to run away after a confession XD

**Answer to guest review; D**  
Really? I had no idea! I thought that that was just between countries that had agreed to it, like Europe, and such places, but I don't know much about it...  
Thank you, it's fun to know that the setting is possible and not completely imaginary! XD


	3. Everyday Family

A/N;Did anyone realise what I did to the headlines of each chapter. Haha.. ha.. I have no life... XD

Warnings;  
Strange english, OOCness

Uploaded; 2012-11-02  
Chapter rating: T  
Words: 4,100

* * *

**Chap. 3  
Everyday Family**

Shinichi stopped running after a few days and spent a couple of peaceful days on the beach in Italy, unaware that the thief was tracking the path of his passport from a library computer in Paris and growing annoyed as he wondered what the detective was doing flying in a zigzag pattern over Europe. He'd called Ran when he was in Venice and received an angry scolding for running off again, even thought it technically was his first time. His friend had also told him to call Hattori, since the Osakan detective was making a ruckus over the fact that he was missing. After those days in Italy, Shinichi felt a lot better and even considered flying back to Japan, but when he got to the airport he waited for an hour before he walked aboard an American Airline headed for Chicago.

As soon as he got there he bought a used motorcycle and then withdrew a large sum of money before he headed out on a road trip for Las Vegas via Route 66. He took his time, no longer thinking or hoping that the thief was following him, while his phone had run out of batteries a long time ago. He stopped along the way and looked at the tourist spots so that it in the end it took him ten days to get to the city that never sleeps.

* * *

Shinichi smiled as he parked the bike outside a large mansion and picked up a key from his wallet before he made his way to the door, intending to surprise his parents, knowing that it was highly unlikely that they were home during the evening. Nothing but emptiness and silence greeted him when he walked through the door and into a fashionable hallway, where he took off his jacket and shoes, leaving the motorcycle bags with his clothes in by the door.

A rustling could suddenly be heard from the living room and a couple of low talking voices followed. Shinichi sneaked closer and then smirked when he saw who it was.  
"Did he run away again?" Shinichi asked and the people that were sitting around the living room table stared at him in shock.  
"Young Kudou!" a publisher grinned and stood up, "yes, we lost your father and he could be halfway around the world by now, but maybe you can find him for us! His book should be finished in two days so that we can read it and then send it to the printing office, please help us."  
"Sure, why not. Is mom around?" he asked and the man shook his head, "why was the door locked?"  
"In case Mr. Kudou comes home so that we can ambush him." The detective laughed at their plan, knowing that his father would never fall for something that simple.  
"I'll just place my things in my room..." Shinichi trailed off as he left the publishers and went back to the hallway.

Instead of carrying the motorcycle bags to his room he brought them to the laundry room and deposited all of his clothes in a washing machine before he turned it on. Then he made his way to his room and opened the wardrobe, seeing that it was just as full as it always was. He scowled at the clothes when he realised that all of them were some kind of fashion designer-things. He picked out the ones he considered most normal, not wanting to draw too much attention to himself and then went to the shower.

* * *

Shinichi smirked as he walked inside the large casino; neon lights lit everything, giving him a clear view of his surroundings while the sound of the slot machines filled the air. He wore some of the more interesting, or maybe strange, clothes that inhabited his wardrobe while he hid his eyes behind a pair of sunglasses that he'd found in his room and he found that he liked the outfit; he looked dangerous, yet not in a bad way. He'd been posing in front of the mirror enjoying that he looked like a completely different person, and without being vain he had classed himself as handsome.

For a while he walked around the casino and then spotted a target by a poker table. He quickly bought poker chips and then joined the people playing.  
The man looked up and his eyes widened at the sight of his own son, dressed up so much that he barely recognized him.  
"Shinichi?" he asked and the teenager smirked at him, "what are you doing here?"  
"Hi, dad," Shinichi said with a small grin as he picked up his cards, "is mom around?"  
"I think she's over by the bar getting us drinks and talking to the waitresses," Yuusaku stated and threw an amused glance at his son while the game started, "what are you doing in America? If you were here to visit you would've called, but you must've tracked me down."  
"Yes, I did track you," the teenager stated and raised the pot, "it took me three days to find you and mom. I quite like the fact that instead of flying around the world you decided to hide in your own backyard."  
"I'm not hiding," his father smiled, "I'm having fun, and I live in this city, unlike you."  
"What?" Shinichi smiled, "I can't come and visit you?"  
"What happened?" his father asked and Shinichi shrugged.  
"Love troubles," he muttered and threw his cards.  
"Oh? But you usually don't fly around the world for just something that small," Yuusaku confronted  
and won the pot.  
"It was _big_ love troubles," Shinichi muttered and blushed, knowing that his father would find out sooner or later about it anyway, "I don't feel like knowing the answer to my confession."  
"You need to deal with your problems,"  
"Just like you don't run away from your publishers when your dead-line is closing in?" Shinichi brought his fist to his mouth and coughed as he continued, "yesterday." To his delight an embarrassed blush appeared on his father's cheeks.  
"Did I say; 'what are you doing here?' I meant; 'it's great to have you'," Yuusaku smirked and Shinichi grinned as it was his time to take the pot.  
"That's what I thought that I heard," he chuckled, knowing that his father wasn't going to question him further of who he'd confessed to. A loud squeal was heard and Shinichi was suddenly hugged tightly.

"Shin-chan!" his mother giggled as he fidgeted, "you're in America!"  
"Mom, please let go," he begged, forcing his father to restrain a chuckle, "you're embarrassing me."  
"Aw, you're mommy's boy, and you came to visit," she continued and ignored him.

* * *

They played until it was only he and his father by the table, no longer talking and seemingly to be able to read each other's minds, both winning and losing. The detective smirked confidently, wondering if his father was losing on purpose since he was completely unreadable or if Shinichi just had insane luck for the moment. He was bluffing, and he went all in, not caring if he lost, given that it was his father's money anyway. Yuusaku hesitated, knowing that his son was a bluffing, but he didn't have good cards so the question was if he should call and hope that Shinichi's cards were even worse. The author smirked and called since it was to him only a small sum of money and he still had to go to the publishers. They turned their cards, seeing two kings and then Yuusaku sighed as he realised that his son had won with an eight to his seven.

Shinichi laughed and started to place the winnings in his poker chip racks.  
"Don't worry, dad, I'll give it back," he grinned but his father only shook his head with a smile as he got up.  
"That was my gaming money; I assumed from the start that I would lose them, so you can continue to use them. I have to go out and face reality again," his father stated with a small sigh.  
"Tell Charles that I said 'I told you so' when you see him," Shinichi said and decided that he should at least win back all the money he spent flying around Europe and buying the motorcycle.  
"Okay, if your mother's still around here somewhere, tell her that I went home to dig up the finished script from her rose garden,"  
"See you later," Shinichi smirked and watched his father leave. He turned to the dealer, "this is my first time inside a casino; what's fun around here?"

Shinichi mostly ended up playing poker since it was easier to read people than to guess what card would be next in Blackjack. There always seemed to be a gold digger around the table, cheering on whoever won, and Shinichi mostly ignored them whenever one showed up by his side. Sometimes a woman would nestle her arm around his and make irritation flow through his veins, but he would only free himself without a word. The casino held no visible clock so when even drinking coffee stopped having an effect he realised that he must've been up for quite some time; he didn't even know if his watch showed night or day.

He was ready to faint when he locked the door to a rented room in the casino's hotel and he stumbled towards the bed, pulling off his clothes and let them drop in a trail all the way from the door. Shinichi fell asleep as soon as he got the cover over him and turned on his side, surrendering to blissful sleep, happy that he'd won more than he'd lost. He'd earned back half of the money, but in the end it had gone bad since his sleep deprived brain slowed its own work speed.

* * *

The thief glared up at the large mansion where he knew that Shinichi's parents currently lived. He'd heard the famous author get yelled at for running away and then defended himself with the fact that he'd left clues for them to find his book, all the while Kaito searched the house for evidence of the teenager. He'd found the motorcycle Shinichi had bought and confirmed that the detective was there somewhere and then made his way to his room. After searching thoroughly and waiting for a couple of days he'd found a file of a missing person, or that was what he thought until he saw the name of the missing person; Shinichi's own father.

A noise was heard and the door slammed opened.  
"Shinichi! You're home!" Yukiko called out, "how was the-," The woman stopped in the entrance and frowned as she let the gaze wander around the empty room, "casino?"  
"That's so strange," she mumbled and Kaito swallowed, hoping that she wouldn't look up into the ceiling above her, "I was so certain..." Yukiko left with a pout and Kaito waited a while before he dropped down, happy for his quick reflexes, and then smirked; now he knew that the detective was at a casino. He looked down into the file, locating the name of a casino and licked his lips in nervousness. Chasing, finding, obtaining; that was things he was good at and could do easily, but how would he respond to the confession? He knew how Kaitou KID would do it, but he didn't want to be the thief when he responded. He wanted to be Kuroba Kaito, even though that made him nervous. But what bothered him was the fact that Shinichi had run away; did it mean that the detective didn't want to see him or that he didn't want an answer, or had he even changed his mind?

* * *

Kaito entered the casino, knowing how easily he could miss the detective in the crowds, and approached the service desk hoping that he'd been staying at the casino for the past days.  
"Excuse me," he asked the man in charge of renting rooms, "I was wondering if Kudou Shinichi was staying here?"  
"I'm sorry, I can't give you any information," the man only replied and the thief sighed.  
"I have a message for him," Kaito stated with irritation in his voice, "and it needs to be delivered."  
"I'm sorry, but we provide full secrecy; no one except the police can come in here and ask for any information. We have everyone from rock stars and politicians to actors and unknowns, all of them appreciative of our policy." Kaito clicked his tongue in annoyance and left the desk after memorizing the man's face, intending to come back later.

* * *

By the evening Kaito watched the man by the desk, fully equipped with a perfect disguise, and the moment the man left Kaito made his way to one of the restrooms and changed his appearance. No one even sent him a glance as he walked up to the desk and checked the computer. With a grin he then left, and no one was the wiser. Kaito made his way up to the detective's room after removing his disguise and broke in, but found it disappointingly empty even though the bed was unmade and the floor in the shower still wet. He then left and searched the casino, trying to find a game that a detective might like and found him by a poker table.

Kaito kept his distance, moving from game to game while observing him and making sure that he didn't lose his money in the process. Kaito ended up in a dice game, absentmindedly winning every time he took the dice until a guard placed a heavy hand on his shoulder while another exchanged the dice. The magician was then given the cubes and felt that they were wrong. He rolled them in his hand before he smirked at the guard; did they really think that some fake dice could stop the great Kaitou KID? He threw them and watched with glee how they ended up leaning against each other, giving him his seven.

"Sir, we'll have to port you for cheating if you continue," the guard stated and Kaito frowned, already holding the attention of everyone around the table.  
"So you're going to port me for being good at throwing dice?"  
"You're not good, you're cheating,"  
"Hah!" he grinned, "didn't I prove to you that I'm good when you gave me the other dice? The fake dice which you're not actually supposed to be able to get seven with?" The guard scowled at him, "you can't throw me out for being good at something, it's not like I'm counting cards or exchanging them in poker! You know, _actual_ cheating."

"Sir," the guard growled threateningly, and Kaito sighed.  
"Fine, fine. If you don't want me to play dice I guess I won't," he muttered as he saw how Shinichi moved away from the poker table and pass them, "I'll just hang after that guy and do whatever he does." The thief nodded towards his target with a smile before he continued. "And just so you know; Lady Luck loves me, so I might even try that roulette-thingy, and if I continue to win on it you just have to shut up." Kaito childishly stuck out his tongue and took his chips before he followed Shinichi to the table.

"Good evening," he said in English and grinned at the detective as he sat down.  
"Hello," Shinichi answered with a smirk, "so it's evening? What day is it?"  
"You don't even know what day it is?" Kaito asked stunned while they were given their cards.  
"Nope, and it doesn't actually matter," he answered with a small chuckle, "I'm free, free as a bird." The thief raised an eyebrow at the detective's weird statement; Meitantei usually didn't enjoy his 'free time' if he didn't get to sit with his nose in a book.  
"Wow, were you in prison or something?" Kaito asked and watched the detective tense so he quickly added, "not that I care."  
"No, I worked for the police, but that isn't why I'm here,"

"So love-troubles then?" Shinichi sent him a weird glance at the question so Kaito elaborated, "there are only three things that makes a man hide; A. You did something wrong. You're not drunk enough to have accidently shot someone, and you don't look like the kind to enjoy killing. B. Money-troubles," Kaito sent a glance to his chips and continued, "which it obviously is not. And C. Love-troubles."

"Maybe I just enjoy gambling," Shinichi shot in with a grin.  
"No, you're hiding. If you enjoyed gambling you'd know exactly where you were going inside this casino, but you looked around, uncertain which table to take; a gambler has his own ways of determining which seat by which table to take, and that is eroded into their brain. If you didn't like gambling you wouldn't have stayed here for so long that you lost time." Kaito smiled smugly, not really concentrating on the game.

"So you watched me before?" Shinichi asked with a stern look at his cards.  
"No," Kaito lied and mentally frowned, wondering when he began to sound a bit intoxicated; not 'I'm going to throw up and collapse'-drunk, but enough drunk to make his tongue loosen a little, or a lot, "but I was nearly thrown out for being too good at throwing dice, so I told the guard; 'I'm going to follow that guy to a table and gamble there, as long as it isn't dice!' That's what I told him, so here I am!" Shinichi hummed and then studied him with sharp eyes, absentmindedly winning the pot.

"What are you working with?"  
"I'm just a police trainee!" the thief grinned, "but one day I'll be working for the FBI. One day. One glorious day."  
"Oh, that's great," the detective commented with a smile as he relaxed and concentrated on the game, "you're going to become one hell of an agent if you train that deduction-ability of yours."

"Hah! So I was right!" Kaito grinned, "that's great! What do you do for the police?"  
"I'm a homicide detective," Shinichi answered, "freelancing, so they call me whenever there's a crime they can't solve."  
"Ooh, so you're good then?"  
"The best," Shinichi grinned confidently.

"You know, I usually go to casinos to try to profile people, like by the poker table, but all poker players try to profile each other. I want to work with the BAU, The Behavioural Analysis Unit, so I come here to train. Sure, I'm not that good, but I'm learning to ask the right questions!" Kaito smiled as he observed the detective who seemed to enjoy the conversation. "I try to do it like Sherlock Holmes, but I'm far from that good."

"Oh? You're a fellow Sherlockian?"  
"Yes, in every way," Kaito grinned and held out his hand to Shinichi, "Kuroba Kaito, nice to meet you."  
"Kudou Shinichi," the detective answered with a smirk, "your name is Japanese, isn't it?"  
"Yes, my parents moved to Winchester when I was ten, so I speak fluent Japanese, but I grew up here. So, your accent, you're a tourist? Or you ran away from home?"  
"Both," Shinichi grinned and shook his head, quietly wondering why he trusted the young man to his left, "my parents live here, so I came to visit, but I did run away from my home in Japan because of love-troubles, and why am I telling you this?"

"Oh, I don't know," Kaito smirked, "people say that I have such an adorable face that they just can't help not to spill everything!"  
"Adorable," Shinichi couldn't help but to chuckle and took a look at the man's face, realising that he looked an awful lot like himself, "a cute thing to say, but I would rather describe it as trustworthy."  
"Well, you're adorable too!" Kaito grinned at the detective gave him a raised eyebrow.  
"You're drunk," he stated, strangely amused by the man's behaviour.  
"How extraordinary observant of you," Kaito said in a faux British accent and looked slightly offended, but soon let his face break into a smile and continued the conversation.

* * *

It wasn't long before both Shinichi and Kaito had moved to the large restaurant at the other end of the casino, right beside the hotel, and the thief found himself talking rather freely with his would-be-boyfriend. He found out that he really loved Shinichi's laugh; not that smug chuckle that he could let out as Conan once in a while on a heist after he figured everything out, but a real laugh, one that he only had whenever he relaxed and actually had fun. Kaito also managed to coax out that Shinichi had no idea why he was running away, since it wasn't actually a damaging problem, and that he was about to return once he'd mustered up the courage to deal with it.

* * *

Despite the better of his judgement Shinichi found himself enjoying the company of the eccentric magician that jumped between topics like a crazy cricket. And then later, much to his confusion, actually ended up talking in his room while drinking a cup of tea.

The thief was trying to get to a good point in the conversation so that he could tell the detective that he was Kaitou KID, but when the moment came, he let it pass; and so it went for a while, until Shinichi yawned and said that he should go to bed. Kaito smiled and nodded as he stood up. As he followed Shinichi to the door he spun the detective around and kissed him, but Shinichi only gasped and pulled away.

"What are you doing?" he asked in an irritated voice, with his back pressed against the door and Kaito grinned; every inch of his body came to life when he touched his Meitantei, and he liked it.  
"Kissing you?" he answered and the detective growled lowly.  
"I'm not gay," he stated with such conviction that Kaito almost believed him, but since the thief knew better he stalked forward until he had the detective trapped between his arms as he leaned on the door.

"Really? But what was your confession then about, Tantei-kun?" Kaito asked and watched in amusement how Shinichi stared at him in shock as his face grew red in embarrassment, "it was so annoying to track you all over the world, you know."  
"K-K-KID," Shinichi forced out and Kaito smiled.  
"Yes, and I might not be a police trainee from Winchester heading for the FBI, but my name really is Kuroba Kaito, so call me Kaito," Kaito grinned and allowed his voice to grow a bit darker, "or do you want me to beg?"

"You-you're Kaitou KID. You're Kaito. Aah, damn," Shinichi looked away, "sorry about running away; I panicked." Kaito moved his hands from the wall and cupped the detective's chin, forcing him to look back into his eyes. With a smile he bent forward and captured Shinichi's lips again, but didn't meet any kind of resistance this time and just like last time his entire being craved for more, a simple kiss wasn't enough. He let a tongue travel over the detective's lips and felt them part willingly, so he invaded the mouth and explored the warm cavern, feeling Shinichi moan and pull him close as he too came to life. Electricity shot through his body and coiled in his stomach. Every place their bodies touched became a source of lightning and heat, sending pleasure into them both.

"You kissed me," Shinichi mumbled stunned when Kaito broke for air and panted.  
"Yes, of course," he smirked and enjoyed how their bodies were pushing up against each other, even though it really wrecked havoc with his ability to think, "would I chase you around the world just to turn you down?"  
"Probably not," Shinichi smirked happily and pulled him into an even fiercer kiss that made Kaito moan and sneak his hands underneath the detective's shirt, enjoying the feeling of his soft skin. The thief gasped as he fell backwards, but hit the soft bed with Shinichi on top, smirking at the fact that he hadn't realised that the detective had been pushing him to it.

"You know," Kaito mused loudly with a playful smile, "I haven't gotten a place to sleep yet."  
"Don't be stupid, you stupid thief," Shinichi smiled lovingly, "you can stay in my room. It's not like there isn't enough room in the bed." The thief pulled him to his lips again and they took up where they left off.

* * *

A/N; I know nothing of casinos. XD

* * *

**Answer to guest review; Vacant Balcony  
**Thank you! I try to keep them in character as much as I can, but sometimes things go haywire XD  
I'm glad you enjoyed it!


End file.
